Found It
by good air
Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah pertengkarannya dengan Naruto, Hinata menetapkan hatinya untuk satu orang. Siapakah orang itu? Naruto kah? Atau mungkin seseorang yang datang dari masa lalu? SEKUEL DARI LITTLE MISTAKE


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto – sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, all of Hinata POV

Main Pair : NaruHina slight ?Hina

Sumarry :

Beberapa tahun setelah pertengkarannya dengan Naruto, Hinata menetapkan hatinya untuk satu orang. Siapakah orang itu? Naruto kah? Atau mungkin seseorang yang datang dari masa lalu?

"Hinata…"

Senyumanku mengembang. Tak pernah kusangka, aku akan berakhir di tempat suci ini. Tepat didepan altar, memandangi paras pria yang akan menjadi pendampingku hingga maut menjemput. Ya, itu ikrarku.

Terngiang kembali kejadian dimasa lampau. Kejadian menjadi awal segalanya.

Flashback

Sepanjang jalan, tak ada yang berani menatapku. Mungkin kata 'menakutkan' akan menjadi nama tengahku mulai dari sekarang. Apa? Kesepian? Tenang saja aku sudah biasa. Lagipula, aku punya teman-teman yang setia dan dapat membuatku tenang.

"HINA-CHAN!" ralat. Mereka tak bisa membuatku tenang.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pelukan Sakura sangat kuat. Ku ingatkan, jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan gadis yang satu ini atau kau akan remuk seperti kaleng malang yang terinjak truk!

"Sa, Sakura-chan tolong lepaskan…"

"Tidak mau! Aku rindu padamu… kau juga yang salah, kenapa kau harus terbang kembali ke Suna waktu liburan? Kan jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku di sini…" aku mendenggus. Well, sepertinya Sakura bukan menyinggungku, melainkan seorang pemuda di sampingku.

Helaan nafas berat yang terdengar berasal dari sampingku dan penampakan mata emerald yang berkilat-kilat sudah jadi pertenda bahwa aku, Hyuuga Hinata, harus menyingkir dari medan perang secepatnya.

"Apa kau menyinggungku?" Neji mulai bersuara. Efeknya membuatku menyesal. Seharusnya aku menyingkir 'sekarang' bukan 'secepatnya'. Kenapa? Karena pelukan Sakura mengencang. Tak diragukan lagi, aku harus menjadi audience.

Senyuman ah bukan. Seringai mengembang di paras cantik milik Sakura. Oh ohw… danger!

"Apakah terdengar begitu, _Neji-senpai _" huuh~ and war begin…

"Astaga Sakura! Kalau bisa, aku akan tetap di sini menemanimu. Tapi kau tau sendiri paman Hiashi seperti apa. Hina-chan harus dikawal. Kalau tidak ayahnya akan mengomeliku habis-habisan." memang benar, saking protektifnya dia menyebarkan kalau aku ini anggota yakuza dan telah membantai banyak kelompok berandalan. Dan kau tau apa yang lucu? Ketua OSIS kita yang paling rajin, tak lain tak bukan adalah sepupuku, Hyuuga Neji, dialah yang yakuza –penerus ayah- bukan aku!

Sakura memalingkan wajah tak senang. "Tapikan aku bisa menemanimu ke sana. Bahkan paman Hiashi dan paman Hizashi sudah mengijinkan."

"Bukannya kau punya pelatihan bersama nona Tsunade? Kau tak boleh melalaikan pelatihanmu cuma untuk menemaniku." kali ini senyuman tipis Nampak di wajah datar sepupuku yang satu ini. Merasa dirinya di atas angin. Sekedar info, Sakura sudah memulai pelatihannya untuk menjadi dokter dengan magang di rumah sakit nona Tsunade. Yah, ini juga karena nona Tsunade melihat bakat Sakura dibidang itu.

Nona Tsunade ya…

Sial, gara-gara itu aku kembali mengingat Naruto. Naruto merupakan cucu dari dokter awet muda itu. Sialnya sepanjang liburan namanya seakan enggan keluar dari kepalaku. Aku tahu, harusnya aku tidak memikirkan cowok itu lagi. Bukannya aku yang menyuruhnya berfikir ulang?

Tiba-tiba hawa mengerikan menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sadar kalau pelukan Sakura telah lepas, aku langsung menatap kedua sejoli itu. Kali ini aku yakin seratus persen melihat kilat kemarahan di balik kedua mata Sakura.

"Dasar BODOH! Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau yang menghasut nona Tsunade untuk memberikanku pelatihan? Apa kau pikir aku bodoh dengan begitu saja langsung menawarkan ikut denganmu tanpa mengecek kewajibanku?" kali ini Sakura nampak menahan sesuatu. Raut wajah itu… Gawat, sepertinya aku tau apa yang ditahannya.

"Aku tau kalau sebenarnya nona Tsunade mau memberiku libur liburan lalu. Dan coba tebak? Tiba-tiba dia membatalkannya! Dan mere-" tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam.

"Mere-"

"Maaf aku pulang dulu." Sakura langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Neji yang nampak khawatir,meskipun kau harus mengenalnya selama aku untuk melihat ekspresi itu.

Tiba-tiba dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Kau, jelaskan!" dan aku tau ini akan mengarah ke cerita-cerita telenovela.

Bruk…

Nyamannya tempat tidur~.

Eits, jangan marah. Tenang saja, Neji dan Sakura sudah berbaikkan. Bahkan Sakura menghadiahkan Neji pelukan hangat yang dapat membuat wajah datar neji memerah.

Sebenarnya kisah cinta mereka jika dilihat dari sisi Sakura sangat… apa ya, Sinetronis? Telenovelis? Terserahlah kau mau sebut apa. Sedangkan untuk Neji, kau bisa melihat kisah cinta yang kekanak-kanakan.

Mungkin kita lihat dulu dari segi Sakura…

Sakura dan Neji ditunangkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Lalu, dengan amat senang, Sakura menerimanya. Dia memang sejak dulu menyukai Neji, dank arena dia cewek yang ehem… agresif, jika saja tidak diberitau kalau dia sudah ditunangkan mungkin dia akan menembak Neji di depan seluru sekolah.

Dan kala itu, rasa-rasanya Sakura jadi seperti seorang putri. Senyumnya, perkataannya, tingkah lakunya, semuanya seakan menggambarkan kegembiraan tiada henti. Menurutku, itu menakutkan. Bayangkan seorang wanita galak, tiba-tiba menjadi lemah-lembut dalam satu malam. Tidak ada pelukan bertenaga super, tak ada bentakan, tak ada ancaman –yang sering ditunjukan untuk anggota klub karate-, dan kesimpulannya teman-temannya justru menjadi lebih ketakutan.

Sayangnya-dan untungnya-, ini hanya berlaku untuk satu malam. Semenjak Sakura tau kalau persetujuan Neji dikarenakan teman Neji, Shikamaru, member saran untuk menerima saja Sakura. Supaya para fans girlnya berhenti mengejar-ngejar Neji.

Akhirnya Sakura keluar dari masa-masa lovely doveynya. Dia berubah menjadi was-was dengan hubungannya dengan Neji. Dan puncaknya, ketika sewaktu ditinggal Neji saat liburan dia didatangi segerombolan gadis membicarakan prihal penolakan Neji sewaktu Sakura meminta ikut ke Suna. Banyak orang menduga kalau Neji menolaknya karena sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai Sakura. Lalu meminta Sakura menjauhi Neji, dan mengancam akan terus meneror Sakura jika tetap bersama Neji.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Para gadis ababil itu masuk rumah sakit. Bodohnya mereka, apa mereka tak tau Sakura kapten tim karate?

Oke-oke, tak perlu buru-buru. Kita lihat dulu kisah cinta NejiSaku dari sudut pandang Neji…

Tak perlu panjang lebar, sebenarnya Neji itu orang yang pemalu –dan sepertinya itu adalah gen keturuna Hyuuga- dan tak pernah merasakan manis pahitnya cinta. Benar! Dia tak pernah pacaran.

Sakura merupakan pacar pertamanya. Dan keputusannya untuk menerima Sakura, sebenarnya murni karena dia menyukai Sakura. Saat itu dia cuma bertanya pada Shikamaru tentang arti perasaannya.

Kenapa? Oh, kau mau bertanya kenapa dia melarang Sakura ikut bersamanya? Sebenarnya jawabannya klise. Dia malu. Seperti anak kecil lainnya, dia malu kalau digoda tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Berhubung adikku, Hanabi, amat sangat jahil, dia tidak mau membawa Sakura. Alasan yang bodoh bukan? Benar-benar tipikal anak kecil.

Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, hah~ tepat lagi. Kau pandai menebak. Aku yang menjelaskan dan Neji hamper pingsan karena malu didepan Sakura. Wanita normal lain akan marah jika pasangannya malu bersamanya bukan? Untungnya bagi Neji, Sakura bukan wanita biasa. Dia amat senang mengetahui kebenaran tentang neji dan berkata bahwa itu sangat manis. Dan akhirnya?

Aku ditinggal sendiri di kamar sedangkan mereka pergi berkencan. Tak apalah, aku memang sudah lelah dan ngantuk. Mudah-mudahan besok lebih baik.

Konoha…

Udara pagi di Konoha memang lebih segar dari kotaku, Suna. Kicauan burung seakan pertanda hari ceria sudah menungguku. Naruto memang cocok tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Ups… kenapa aku harus selalu teringat dengan dia!

Sudahlah! Aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah.

"Hina-chan…"

Hah… panggilan itu selalu kau berikan padaku Naruto. Kenapa sekarang kau bahkan tidak menatapku? Apakah kau sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku?

"HINA-CHAN!"

Duak!

"Bodoh, jangan berteriak ditelingaku." kataku sebal. Siapa? Sakura? Bukan. Dia adalah sahabatku yang lain, Kiba. Ternyata sehabis liburan panjang selesai, dia ikut pindah ke Konoha.

Cengiran menghiasi wajah Kiba. Sekarang aku mulai membenci diriku. Kenapa segala hal harus mengingatkanku pada Naruto?

"Ke lapangan yuk." ajak Kiba. Ini membuatku heran. Jarang-jarang Kiba mau ke lapangan yang pasti akan ramai dan menyesakan. Apakah kantin tidak menarik lagi?

Saatku tanya kenapa, Kiba hanya bilang kalau banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Bodohnya, setelah tiba di sana aku baru sadar kalau Naruto sedang bermain basket hari ini. Pertandingan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini. Ingat bukan? Ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya.

Anehnya, sepertinya kami terlambat. Lalu untuk apa Kiba mengajakku kemari?

"Cepat!" dengan satu intruksi, Kiba langsung menarikku ke tengah lapangan. Kejadian berikutnya membuatku ingin menyelam ke dasar bumi terbawah, berenang bersama paus pemangsa, menuju inti bumi paling panas. Err… atau setidaknya ke tempat yang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalku.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tepat. Dia menembakku di depan murid, guru, argh… pokoknya didepan banyak orang!

Entah takdir atau bukan, kejadian itu terlihat oleh Naruto. Oh.. apakah pengelihatanku kabur? Naruto menghampiri kami!

"Hinata!" kini aku berada diantara Kiba dan Naruto. Oh my, kenapa aku harus berada di posisi ini?

"Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, telah yakin dengan perasaanku." tatapan apa itu? Mungkinkah Naruto melempar deathglare ke arah Kiba? "Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pendampingku?"

Pada akhirnya, dihadapan semua orang, aku, Hyuuga Hinata, pingsan.

End Flashback

Oke, oke, berhenti tertawa! Itu memalukan. Lalu kau yang disana! Turunkan benda itu, kalau kau melemparnya, aku tak akan mau –atau lebih tepatnya bisa- memberitahukanmu siapa yang kupilih bukan?

"Hina-chan?" ugh… sepertinya aku terkena syndrome cinta. Hanya dengan tersenyum dia bisa membuat hatiku berbunga.

"Cie… ngelamunin apa nih? Bisa-bisanya melamun di pesta pernikahan sendiri." hebat, aku baru saja memecahkan rekor berubah ekspresi. Kau tau? Yang melakukannya adalah orang yang sama.

Cup…

Hehehe, sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

"Tak apa kan melamun? Apalagi kalau melamunkan calon, ups suamiku sendiri. Naruto Uzumaki." sepertinya suami tercintaku ini akan pingsan dengan wajah memerah.

Hei kau tak perlu lagi bertanya siapa yang ku pilih kan?

TAMAT

Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepada orang-orang yang telah mereview fic Little Mistake…

Jujur saja, saya kira sudah tidak ada orang lagi yang membaca fic ini. Dan ternyata, setelah sekian lama sayapun mengecek akun saya di fanfiction. Coba tebak? Ternyata ada yang mereview fic itu!

Itulah kekuatan review. Sesaat setelah membaca review, inspirasi langsung mengalir. Daann… lahirlah fic ini.

Ini persembahan saya untuk readers yang setia baca fic dari author yang jarang banget update ini….

Salam hangat ^_^

Good Air


End file.
